Traditional vehicle chassis subsystems, such as steering, braking and suspension subsystems, are passive, meaning that their responsiveness under operating conditions is determined prior to the vehicle leaving the point of manufacture. In such traditional arrangements, the design of the particular chassis subsystem must be determined up-front and must take into consideration the purpose of the vehicle, such as, for example, whether the vehicle will be used primarily as a cruising vehicle or whether it will be used primarily as a sporty, high performance, vehicle. By design, such traditional chassis subsystems cannot adapt or actively respond in real time to a change in driving mode as requested by the driver.